To Be Timeless
by x0xDark-Angelx0x
Summary: A talking lion, an evil snow witch, and a musty old wardrobe. Kagome's feudal fairytale may have ended, but her winter wonderland has just begun.


Disclaimer: I have no ownership…unfortunately.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Chapter I**

-o-o-o-

The house was rather drab and boring, filled with dusty objects that seem to be on the brink of falling apart. There are no bright colors or any indication of the possibility for fun. Even the garden out back is filled with gray wilting plants.

Kagome sighed unhappily. Ever since she returned to the present her mother rarely let her be by herself, afraid she might suddenly disappear again. It's no surprise that when Misora learned she needed go away on a business trip for a new job, she frantically phoned every relative she could think of to take her in. Misora wouldn't let her daughter stay with grandpa and Souta in case she gave them the slip.

Finally, the only person who agreed to take her in for the summer was her old, cranky, great uncle Kaiba.

Which is how, unfortunately for Kagome, she ended up stuck in this musty old house in London.

It's already been two weeks and she has explored every crevice of Kaiba's home. She wanted to explore the city but the man refused, stating her mother gave explicit instruction not to let her leave the property.

Giving a mournful sigh she leaped backward onto her bed, which gave an ear-bleeding squeak.

Closing her eyes she wished for some excitement.

'_Honestly, there's only so much a seventeen year old girl can take, and being locked up isn't helping. Mama needs to understand she can't try to protect me forever.'_

The sudden sound of a doorbell ringing snapped her out of her thoughts.

'_Who could that be? Great uncle Kaiba almost never has visitors.'_

Curiosity getting the best of her, she jumped out of bed and ran out the room. As she reached the stairs that led down to the main floor she heard the faint sound of voices.

Kagome couldn't help it; she tiptoed down the steps and quietly slid into the living room. Hiding behind a wall she peeked her head to the side of it to see who had come.

There, standing and talking to Kaiba, was a handsome Englishman…or boy. He looked to be around her age. The man/boy had black hair and the deepest eyes she had ever seen. He wore black pants and a fitted black shirt. All of the dark colors were a contrast to his smooth pale skin.

Kagome observed him both physically and spiritually. From what she could tell he was healthy and strong with a lively spirit, which meant he would live a long life, if he died by natural causes.

As if feeling her gaze the man/boy looked up to meet her eyes.

With a small "eep" she pulled back, pressing her back against the wall.

'_Maybe they don't know I'm he-'_

"Kagome, is that you?"

'_Or not,'_ she thought bemusedly.

Coming out from behind the wall she walked to where they stood and answered.

"Yes Uncle Kaiba, I was just wondering who was at the door."

Kaiba huffed. "Well I might as well introduce you to each other; he's going to be staying with us for a little while. Kagome, this is Edmund, the son of a friend of mine. Edmund, this is Kagome, my great-niece. She's staying with me for the summer."

The man/boy – Edmund – smiled at her and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kagome."

Smiling back she shook his hand.

"Same here."

"Enough with the greetings already! Kagome take Edmund to the guest bedroom near yours, though he should know where it is by now. Dinner will be ready in a half hour," snapped Kaiba moodily, shuffling out of the room toward the kitchen.

"Well," said Kagome after a moment, "that's Uncle Kaiba for you. Isn't he a sweetheart?"

Edmund chuckled. "Absolutely, I'm charmed every time I see him."

Deciding she liked him already she gestured to the stairs and led him up to his room.

"How come you're staying here?" she asked.

"I just need to take care of some business and Kaiba is always my pit stop."

Coming to the room Kagome opened the door and Edmund walked in.

Leaning against the doorway she asked, "Are you staying long?"

Edmund shook his head. "Not really, maybe just a night or two."

"That would explain why you only brought a duffle bag," she said nodding toward said object.

The man/boy smirked. "Observant, aren't you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course, it takes great skill to notice someone has only one bag."

"Alright Ms. Sarcasm, I get it. Why don't you sit down?" he said, pointing at a desk and chair across from where he sat on the bed.

Walking over Kagome took a seat, taking in the rest of the room. She had seen it already and once again she agreed with her mind that it was just as boring as the rest of the house.

Walking in there is a bed to the left and a desk and chair to the immediate right. To the left of the desk was a single window that had a bad view of nothing. Then in the back, placed right in the center of the wall was a giant dusty wardrobe that took up more space than necessary.

Turning back to look at Edmund she was startled to see him already looking at her.

"How old are you?" he asked.

She was about to answer, but then paused. What _is_ her age? She felt more than 500 years old, not to mention that entire time boundary leaping situation, but then again she was born in present time.

Rubbing her head to ward off the impending headache she said, "I suppose I'm 17. How about you?"

He gave her an odd lopsided smile. "I suppose I'm 19."

"Huh. I thought you were older."

"I feel older."

"Now _that_ I can understand."

They gave each other a grin and sat in quiet, just enjoying the peace. It felt nice to just sit and talk with someone who wasn't cranky, old, hormonal, or possessive *cough Misora and Kaiba cough*.

The peace was broken though when a screech was heard from downstairs.

"Dinner is ready! Hurry up and get down here before it gets cold!"

Shaking their heads Kagome and Edmund rose from their spots and made their way downstairs.

-o-o-o-

Dinner was a quiet affair, each person just enjoying their meal. Throughout the entire time though Kagome stole glances at Edmund from beneath her lashes. Something didn't settle right with her and kept pulling at the edge of her senses. Racking her brain she tried to figure out what it is.

The image of his weird smile flashed into her head, followed by when he told her his age. It was as if he weren't sure of the number he gave. Obviously _she_ had a reason to be hesitant, but why on earth would _he_ be?

Waving off the pesky questions she shook her head and helped the males clear the table.

-o-o-o-

A knock on her door broke Kagome out of her reverie.

She was laying on her bed reading since dinner. Looking at the clock she saw it was already 11:30.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and Edmund walked in, hands buried in his pant pockets.

"Sorry, am I disturbing you? I was awake and was wondering if you are too."

Kagome pushed herself into sitting position and smile. "You're not, I am, have a seat." She said patting the end of her bed.

In only a few strides Edmund crossed the room and plopped himself down beside her.

"What are you reading?" he asked looking at the object in her hands.

"'_A Tale of Two Cities'_. It's one of my favorites," Kagome replied, her eyes lighting up as she mentioned the novel.

"Mine too," Edmund told her with a grin. "When I was younger I use to pretend I hated to read, but I really was rather a book worm. One day I found that novel on my sister Susan's table. I grabbed it and hid in the closet reading it all day. I still haven't given it back yet."

Kagome laughed. "I can just picture you doing that,"

"You know that wardrobe in my room?"

"Yeah?"

"That actually used to be in my dad's home. We gave it to Kaiba because we had to move and didn't want to lose it. We didn't have room for it in our new home.

Years ago my brother Peter, sisters Susan and Lucy, and I use to play inside of it. We'd pretend we were protectors of a magical land. Sometimes when we had to defeat an evildoer I would pretend to be a character from _'A Tale of Two Cities'_."

Kagome couldn't stop giggling. "Oh? And who would that be?"

"' _It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known.'_"

"Sydney Carton. Impressive. But why him? As much as I adore him, he was a drunk that didn't really amount to anything."

"Perhaps, but he was also the most honest and real person in that book. That's a man who was a failure, and knew he was a failure, and yet he was still capable of greatness. His lines are the most significant."

She watched him as he spoke. He said everything with such conviction; it made her feel odd. She's never met anyone who loved Charles Dickens as much as her.

Kagome flopped back so she was lying down again. Looking at him sideways, she asked, "What's your favorite line?"

Edmund turned to look at the clock; it was already a little pass 12:30.

"I should go, we both need our sleep," he said rising off the bed. As he turned the doorknob she called out,

"Wait! You haven't answered my question."

Edmund turned back, his hand still on the doorknob. The dark irises of his eyes seem to glow in the dim light.

"You've known me for about seven hours now. If you could guess, what line you pick Kagome?" he asked softly.

Her eyes locked on his, the intense look of his gaze seem to bore into her. She felt her throat close as she realized his favorite line is hers as well.

"' _And yet I have had the weakness, and have still the weakness, to wish you to know with what a sudden mastery you have kindled me, heap of ashes that I am, into fire,'_" she whispered.

For a moment they just looked at each other in silence.

Suddenly he smirked. "I told you that you're observant."

With a two fingered salute he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome continued to stare at the door long after it had been shut.

Finally she turned away and closed her eyes, thinking about the odd boy and his peculiar, yet welcome, personality.

Slowly Kagome began to drift off to sleep with a smile on her face, dreaming of four children who played inside a dusty old wardrobe.

-o-o-o-

**Author's Note**

I just couldn't help it! The idea for this fic got stuck in my head over the past couple days and i _needed_ to write it! lol There will be more, but this definately isn't going to be a long story. As of yet I only have about 3 chapters done in my head and I think that may be it. Let me know what you think so far.

Review please; I typed this in a tiny cabin filled with 40 people and even more screaming children in it. I need something to distract me from the unending migraine I have :)

Ja ne!


End file.
